Family
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Karena kemampuan ini, aku tahu kalau di masa depan aku akan bertemu denganmu, Jasper. Aku sama sekali tak menyesali menjadi seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu. First fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


**-Family-  
Disclaimer : Twilight © Stephenie Meyer  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : AlicexJasper  
WARNING : typo(s), (a bit) OOC  
Summary : Karena kemampuan ini, aku tahu kalau di masa depan aku akan bertemu denganmu, Jasper. Aku sama sekali tak menyesali menjadi seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu.**

* * *

_"For the first time in almost a century... I felt hope." (—Jasper Hale)._

* * *

Bayangan itu jelas sekali, ada yang datang, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan pucat. Ia berasal dari hutan lebat, wajahnya tampan, masih muda, seusia dengan sang gadis yang sedang melihat bayangannya. Mary Alice Brandon.

Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Alice itu memang sengaja menunggu Jasper Whitlock—pemuda yang akan menjadi soulmatenya—di restoran kosong Philadelphia. Semakin dekat. Pemuda itu semakin dekat, dan...

Krieeet...

Pintu restoran kosong yang sangat sepi itu pun dibuka, dan pemuda bermata emas—seperti kebanyakan vampir lain—itu melihat Alice sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari pintu. Kosong. Hanya ada gadis mungil seperti pixie itu yang duduk sendirian. Jasper melangkah menuju ke gadis itu, lalu membungkuk—memberi hormat.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya."

"Kau membuatku menunggu cukup lama."

Alice hanya memberikan respon begitu, lalu memberi senyuman manisnya. Setelahnya, gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jasper. Pemuda itu dapat melihat tawaran serius dari Alice untuk bergabung dengannya—gadis itu. Memang tak ada ucapan berarti, namun mata mereka saling berinteraksi—berbicara. Lama kemudian, Jasper menyambut tangan kanan Alice dengan amat lembut.

"Dengan segala hormatku, nyonya."

Senyuman Alice mengembang lagi, kali ini mungkin yang termanis dari yang sebelumnya. Jasper pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, tatapannya bukan lagi tatapan pemburu seperti saat ia bersama dengan Maria. Ya, Maria, seseorang yang mengubahnya menjadi vampir.

"Kita pergi sekarang," akhirnya Alice bicara.

Jasper membungkukan badannya, lalu memegang tangan Alice. Ah, memang manis, bahkan seorang Alice yang tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama langsung terkesima dengan kesan pertama yang ditunjukkan Jasper. Pria itu sungguh mempesona dengan segala kesopanan tinggi yang ia lakukan. Bagai bangsawan.

"Kemana, nyonya?"

"Olympic Coven. Kita cari mereka, Jasper."

"Maaf, nyonya?"

"Mary Alice Brandon. Kau bisa memanggilku Alice saja."

"Ya, nyonya?"

"Alice, Jasper."

"Baiklah, nyo... ehn, Alice."

"Begitu."

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan malam itu, Philadelphia. Suara serigala yang melolong, juga anjing-anjing bersahutan, menemani perjalanan mereka malam itu. Ya, ikatan pertama mereka, Alice dan Jasper.

* * *

Later...

Siang hari, setelah pulang sekolah, Alice sedang memperhatikan kedua kakaknya—Emmet dan Rosalie—yang sedang bermain catur. Sesekali Alice tersenyum sendiri karena dapat menebak jalannya permainan catur itu. Gadis mungil itu menguap bosan, lalu melangkah menuju ke balkon dan...

"Jasper," gumam Alice pelan saat dirasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau itu bukan aku?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Kau mau aku dipeluk orang lain?"

"Alice!"

"Hanya bercanda," Alice mengusap pipi Jasper lembut.

Alice dan Jasper sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cullen beberapa tahun lalu. Tak lama setelah mereka terikat dengan pernikahan—yang tentu saja membuat Rosalie sedikit iri dengan hal itu—, mereka menemukan keluarga Cullen. Olympic Coven, yang dari awal memang dituju oleh Alice.

Jasper adalah pemuda yang baik untuk Alice. Walau sesungguhnya mereka cukup bertolak belakang. Alice adalah gadis periang, senang dengan hal-hal baru, juga cukup 'berisik'. Sementara Jasper adalah pemuda yang cukup tenang, walau bisa dibilang, karena ia adalah vampir new born, pengendaliannya terhadap rasa lapar masih kurang. Tapi, keduanya sama-sama memiliki kelebihan, Alice dapat membaca masa depan, dan Jasper dapat mengubah mood seseorang.

"Kau lihat Edward?" tanya Alice.

"Mungkin sedang bersama Bella."

"Wah, wah, bukankah kita punya janji untuk main baseball bersama?"

"Ya. Mungkin mereka akan menyusul."

"Sudah lama kita tidak main baseball sejak mereka menikah."

"Ya. Nanti kita akan bermain bersama Renesmee juga."

Alice tersenyum kecil, lalu melepas pelukan Jasper. Gadis mungil itu bersenandung riang, kembali ke tujuan utamanya, menuju ke balkon rumah. Jasper memang sudah hafal kebiasaan Alice yang senang bersenandung jika suasana hatinya sedang baik. Oh, atau memang selalu baik? Terakhir Alice terlihat khawatir ketika Volturi hampir saja membawa Renesmee. Jasper bahkan sampai harus menenangkannya. Ya, bukankah wajar jika pasangan yang baik itu harus saling menenangkan satu sama lain?

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Alice saat melihat mobil Edward sudah terparkir di depan kediaman Cullen.

"Ya."

"Jasper, lihat! Ada Renesmee juga!"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihat Renesmee?"

"Hn? Dia kan keponakanku. Lagipula, aku suka pada anak-anak," jawab Alice sambil tersenyum.

Jasper memandang Alice—yang sama sekali tak melepas pandangannya dari Renesmee—, lalu mengusap lembut rambut istrinya itu. Alice tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jasper.

"Ayo kita sambut mereka, Jasper!" ajak Alice.

"Alice..."

"Ahh, ayo!" Alice menarik lengan Jasper.

Jasper memang tipikal laki-laki yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintainya. Dan hal itu berlaku pada Alice. Dari awal mereka bertemu, hampir tidak pernah Jasper menolak permintaan Alice. Satu pun. Walau itu adalah hal yang—kedengarannya—konyol sekali pun.

"Selamat datang, Renesmee!" sambut Alice.

"Oh, jangan ganggu dia, Alice," tegur Edward—bercanda.

"Aku hanya menyapanya. Kau ayah yang protektif!" tanggap Alice.

"Sudah kembali rupanya. Bagaimana rencana kita untuk main baseball, huh?" tanya Emmet yang baru saja mengakhiri permainan caturnya dengan Rosalie.

"Oh? Baseball? Ibu, bolehkah aku ikut bermain?" tanya Renesmee pada Bella.

"Tentu saja."

Renesmee tampak senang, saat yang sama ketika senyum Alice mengembang. Dengan jelas Alice dapat merasakan jemari Jasper yang mulai menggenggam tangannya. Pria itu berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk punya anak juga, nyonya?" goda Jasper.

"Jasper!" wajah Alice memerah.

"Jangan iri, Alice," goda Edward sambil membelai rambut Renesmee.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku!" Alice mendadak tersenyum. "Dan jangan merubah moodku, Jasper."

"Maaf, sayang."

* * *

Few days later...

Mungkin mengejutkan untuk Alice, namun Jasper mengajaknya makan malam—untuk yang pertama kalinya—hanya berdua. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di restoran Perancis, dengan suasana yang amat romantis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jasper.

"Ini luar biasa!" jawab Alice.

"Bukan untuk menyenangkanku saja, kan? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kemampuanmu."

Alice tersenyum, "Karena kemampuan ini, aku tahu kalau di masa depan aku akan bertemu denganmu, Jasper, dan—"

"..."

"—aku sama sekali tak menyesali menjadi seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu," Alice memegang tangan Jasper.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya dapat memberi ini."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Jasper!"

Jasper memberanikan untuk menatap Alice, yang ia lihat hanya keseriusan dari mata emas itu—mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah memilih Alice, dan menikahinya. Sama sekali tak ada penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Alice."

"Katakan lagi, Jasper."

"Tidak mau."

"Jasper!"

"Hanya menggodamu, sayang. I love you."

"Love you too. Hey, ayo habiskan makananmu!"

"Memang vampir punya rasa lapar?"

"Oh, ayolah. Sesekali berpura-pura menjadi manusia tak apa, kan?"

Jasper tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Alice, lalu melahap makanan di depannya. Sebenarnya tak ada selera, namun tadi Carlisle yang memberinya uang agar dapat mengajak Alice makan berdua. Ah, ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, yang entah sudah berapa puluh tahun.

Ya, Alice sama sekali tak menyesal pernah menunggu Jasper saat itu di restoran Philadelphia. Apalagi jika akhirnya mereka bisa bersama selamanya. Sebagai vampire. Keluarga Cullen sudah cukup untuk disebut sebagai 'keluarga'.

**-E N D-**

* * *

_"You kept me waiting long enough." (—Alice Cullen)._

* * *

First fic di fandom Twilight. Ahh, Cha kesasar, padahal biasanya menulis di fandom-fandom anime/manga. Hihihi... Aneh kan? Mungkin timeline yang lompat-lompat ini agak aneh. ;) Maaf ya, Cha hanya mengagumi pair Jasper X Alice, honestly, more than Edward X Bella. ;)

Then, mind to RnR?


End file.
